


As a Man Possessed

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Tassiter Omega AU, not for the jack/rhys bit but the relationship between rhys and tassiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "The smell’s even stronger this close, like fathomless spice and woodsy vanilla. The sheets, the very foam of the mattress is soaked in it as if it has been steeped in concentrate of Rhys’ scent.Did omegas always smell this good? Had he just never noticed? No wonder alphas liked to squirrel them away, hide them from the claws and cocks of rival alphas to ripen like casks of honeyed wine.Jack could get addicted to this.He inhales as Rhys reaches out and touches him, leaving paths of scent along his forearms. as the omega presses a surprisingly firm grip against him. Any lingering doubt Jack had about staying melted away under the pads of the omega’s fingertips. Rhys leans in closer, eyes fluttering closed. His nostrils flare, and somehow that minuscule twitch lights the very air between them."---AU where Rhys is taken captive as Tassiter’s omega and Jack finds him, and together they develop a relationship and start making plans to free Rhys and take Hyperion for themselves.





	As a Man Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this awhile ago but I never posted it here!
> 
> As I said before, Rhys is an omega who has been kidnapped and kept locked up in a room by Tassiter to be used as his personal toy. Jack is akin to his presequel version, a young alpha programmer with something to prove who is scoping about Tassiter's apartment for any dirt to ruin the CEO and ends up finding Rhys and well....Rhys has been dying for a real alpha for months now. 
> 
> Heed the warnings (though this is mostly Jack/Rhys smut and doesn't go super deep into the details of the latter's situation) and enjoy!

After all this time, Jack had finally had a breakthrough.

It had been slow going, hacking through Hyperion’s deepest, most secret archives, and Jack was pretty sure there were thousands of closely guarded secrets that he had yet to even scratch the surface of.

But as tempting as rumors of alien technology and transhumanist AIs were, Jack knew he had to keep his focus on one, singular target—the Hyperion CEO himself, Harold Tassiter.

Navigating the constant, razor-thin trip-wires criss-crossing securely around Tassiter’s personal information and communications had been a lesson in stress management, as any wrong move would tip the long line of dominos that would end up with armed guards kicking down Jack’s door and shooting him dead.

But finally, Jack had struck pay dirt.

Embedded deep within the fiercely protected information was a detailed blueprint of the CEO’s more personal quarters, each with proper designation—Tassiter’s living room, his kitchen, his three bedrooms, even his bathrooms. But it was the tiny little box adjacent to the CEO’s private office that intrigued Jack the most—the one that contained no labeling, no information in the files he had uncovered.

Jack knew then that it had to contain something that would be devastating to Tassiter’s career, hell, maybe even his  _life_ , and from then on the programmer had tailored his plans around getting into that room.

It certainly hadn’t been easy.

Jack had expected that. This was the CEO of Hyperion after all. Good thing he’d welcomed the challenge.

And it would make victory all the sweeter.

He had plotted his break-in for the night of the Annual Hyperion Gala, knowing Tassiter would be there smoozing with the other weaponry CEOs and their guests. Jack had never even dreamed of being invited to such things, but he’d much rather be scrounging up what was bound to be some seriously juicy dirt on his boss than pretending to care about a bunch of stuffy, turkey-necked assholes trying to one-up each other under the guise of corporate friendliness.

Armed with a pair of sneakers, a flashlight app on his ECHO, and a pistol, Jack had set out, his heart thrumming with fear and excitement deep in his chest as he had taken the first true step to conquering Hyperion.

As it turns out, Tassiter has  _two_  security systems—one guarding his personal quarters, and the other wrapping tightly around the hidden room as soon as Jack properly disables the former. Jack swears to himself as he realizes this, desperately hacking on his ECHO while glancing towards the dead security cameras laying limp against Tassiter’s walls.

The ECHO screen beeps and flashes with a bright green check-mark just as suddenly as a sudden metallic  _hiss_ graces Jack’s ears. The alpha nearly jumps in his skin as the narrow bookcase to the side of him started moving. It pops out a couple of inches, before sliding off to the side, revealing a sleek looking steel door, framed in dull red and yellow. A display pad pops up, alighting bright blue in a request for authorization.

“Holy crap,” Jack whispers to himself, “behind the bookcase….? Really? Didn’t peg him for such a cliche.”

He pulls up a couple more files and presses the screen of his ECHO to the display on the door, waiting a couple of tense milliseconds before it recognizes the copy of Tassiter’s handprint and snaps the final door open, bathing Jack in a soft, yellow light.

The alpha blinks furiously, trying to get used to the sudden brightness contrasted with the deserted dark of Tassiter’s home as he stepped forward, squinting his eyes as he stands on the threshold.

Jack doesn’t know what he had been expecting.

Secret weapons plans? A room full of lifeless Tassiter clones, harvested for their organs? A vault?

But certainly not a fairly handsomely decorated room crowned by a fancy,  _rumpled_  bed.  

Jack stands, stiff in confusion as his eyes sweep about the room, from the embroidered rug to the lump of blankets on the bed to mirror hung above the headboard that reflects his own shocked expression. The walls are a pale, nigh sickly yellow striped with an impossibly paler and sicklier color. Hooks line the wall to the right, draped in what looks like a gauzy white nightgown, a belt, and a collar with little brass bell dangling from it.

Suddenly the lump on the bed starts to move, and Jack jumps, hand flying to the pistol on his belt, ready to shoot if whatever is on the bed proves to be hostile, but—but then something fluffy and brown pops up over the covers, followed by the prettiest pair of eyes he’s ever seen. His heart stops a second time when those eyes fix on him, all baby blue and golden brown and burrowing right into him with surprise and confusion.

“Who are you?”

Jack doesn’t even know where to begin.

He starts with lowering his gun. That’s probably a good thing, because the young man on the bed is staring at it with an expression that Jack can’t quite pinpoint. It’s not something Jack’s even seen in the eyes of something he’s pointed a gun at. Not that the list is very long.

The second thing he does, though he doesn’t realize it, is inhale— _deeply_ , like he does when he pulls a tray of popovers from the oven after a trying day. The room is thick, practically  _coated_  in a smell that Jack finds absolutely  _intoxicating_  in ways he can’t fathom. It smells sweet and deep at the same time, like Jack could just sink into it up to his chest and let it wash all over him. His tongue escapes him and his eyes flutter shut, breath audible as he takes it all in.

“Hey….Hey!” The voice snaps him back to reality, though it takes a few hard blinks and swiping his hand roughly over his nose to totally clear his brain. The man on the bed is staring back at him with his head cocked and eyebrows furrowed, looking rather peeved. Okay, Jack can’t really blame him, but Jack is  _at least_  as confused as whoever this was, was.

“You better say something, or I’m going to call for help.” The young man states, almost casually.

Jack opens and closes his mouth, trying to get his teeth and lips to behave in tandem, but he only musters a surprised noise that’s probably best described as a gurgle.

The young man growls in response, pressing himself back against the headboard and pushing lacy pillows to the side. As the covers fall away Jack can see that he’s  _completely_  naked. Jack can’t help but gawk at all the new flesh that’s being bared to him—pale as porcelain in most areas but blushed in a delicate pink around his nipples and stomach and groin in a way that’s making Jack’s mouth water. He’s long in the limbs and torso, and yet there’s an undeniable softness in his hips and belly that may have had Jack panting like a dog if he hadn’t still been working his way through the shock of finding a  _person_  deep within Tassiter’s secret room.

And….not just a person.  _An omega_.

The realization hits him like a thunderbolt, and instantly his mouth goes dry. An omega. One small, solitary _omega_.

That’s what Tassiter’s been hiding _._

It doesn’t make sense—or perhaps it does, on second thought. Omegas are pretty damn scarce on Helios. Jack himself has only seen a couple, and then only from a distance, closely guarded with a protective arm by their mates. Un-bonded alphas didn’t dare let their eyes linger on kept omegas. Jack has seen guys getting socked in the jaw for looking at an alpha’s mate for far too long—daring to  _scent_  one often carried an even heftier price. So Jack had kept his head down on the rare chance when one of them had walked by.

But here he was now.  _Alone_  with an omega. Presumably  _Tassiter’s_  omega. If the alpha were to see him, now, there’s no doubt he would be killed. If not for the whole infiltration and espionage thing, than for getting too close to his personal omega.

“Okay….I’m going to give you one last chance.” The man on the bed starts, raising a finger. “Who. Are you?”

“I’m Jo— _Jack_.” The alpha finally finds his voice, though he keeps a healthy distance from the foot of the bed even as his instincts prickle on his neck, telling him to go forward. “Who….what….what are you doing here?”

The young man watches him, eyes tracing the slightest movement that the alpha makes. He notes the pace of Jack’s breathing, the tremble in his fingers, the subtle way Jack licks his lips, which is quickly mirrored.

“To answer in order….I guess…my name is Rhys and I’m….” a sour look crosses the omega’s face, “ _Tassiter’s_.”

Jack had figured as much, but the disgust with which Rhys’ spits Tassiter’s name gives him a slip of hope. The omega slowly uncoils from headboard, the rumpled sheets puddling around his lap as his expression shifts from guarded to more— _curious_.

“You….how did you….did  _he_  let you in here?” Rhys asks, sitting with his legs tucked underneath him. Jack isn’t quite sure what to do with himself other than slowly pace about the foot of the omega’s bed.

“What? No. No,  _hell_ no. That son of a taint doesn’t even know I exist, I’m pretty sure.” Jack tucks his pistol all the way into its holster as he puts his hands on his hips. Rhys’ eyes light up at that as he stands up on his knees, expression vibrant.

“Really? So you just—you  _broke in_?” Rhys gasps as he crawls forward on all fours to the end of the mattress, propping himself up on the bed post.

“I—oh, oh, okay, you’re like,  _all_  the way naked.” Jack flinches away from the bed as the omega’s sheets fall completely away from him, giving Jack an eyeful of smooth pink dick and balls that he hadn’t been expecting.

“What? I—oh.  _Riiiight…_ ” Rhys looks down on himself with a frown, before grabbing the blanket and pulling it back over his body.

“Sorry. Guess that people on the outside still probably wear clothes, right?” Rhys shakes his head with a sad chuckle, fisting his hands into the clutched sheets.

“Uh, yeah, usually. I mean, unless we’re banging or showering or stuff.”

“Believe me, I bang and shower too. Usually in that order, unless I want to smell like the crypt keeper.” Jack stiffens, an awkward silence stretching between the two of them. Rhys fiddles with his sheets, biting his lower lip.

“How about….um….sit down?” Rhys offers as he crouches back onto the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. Jack hesitates, but both the blankets and the omega look so soft and inviting that he can’t resist.

He settles in next to Rhys, and the pleased little smile the omega makes above the blankets he still holds to his chest doesn’t escape Jack’s notice.

The smell’s even stronger this close, like fathomless spice and woodsy vanilla. The sheets, the very foam of the mattress is soaked in it as if it has been steeped in concentrate of Rhys’ scent.

Did omegas always smell this good? Had he just never noticed? No wonder alphas liked to squirrel them away, hide them from the claws and cocks of rival alphas to ripen like casks of honeyed wine.

Jack could get addicted to this.  

He inhales as Rhys reaches out and  _touches_  him, leaving paths of scent along his forearms. as the omega presses a surprisingly firm grip against him. Any lingering doubt Jack had about staying melted away under the pads of the omega’s fingertips. Rhys leans in closer, eyes fluttering closed. His nostrils flare, and somehow that minuscule twitch lights the very air between them.

“You…wow, you smell really good. Tassiter is just….ugh, I’m so tired of the way he smells. It’s like a moldy library full of canned beets.”

Rhys opens his eyes, lips curving up in a dreamy smile.

“Do I smell good to you Jack?”

Jack’s eyelids flutter as Rhys breaths warm over his cheek, leaning in closer until his lips hover just before the alpha’s ear. He can hear the desperate husk in Rhys’ voice as the omega’s hands slid up his biceps to spread over his chest. Jack’s heartbeat beats against his ribcage, dying to be closer to Rhys’ hands even if it means shattering the alpha’s own bones.  

“You should taste me. I probably taste even better.” Jack shivers, Rhys’ voice reverberating through his very blood.

“Tassiter would be pissed.” He mumbles, his voice muted and distant. He tips his chin up, giving Rhys more access to his pulsing neck.

“You broke into his secret room. You’re scenting….his omega. Like…hypothetically speaking, he’d already be mad at you. Mad enough to  _kill_ you.” Rhys kisses at Jack’s earlobe before nipping it between his teeth.

“Doesn’t matter, anyway….not if we don’t get caught.” He pulls back completely to lock eyes with Jack, and the alpha can’t bear to tear his gaze away.

So he surges forward, lips meeting Rhys’ as they fall back onto the bed together. Jack’s broad hands press into Rhys’ silky stomach, fingers spreading over his skin as their kisses grow more and more heated, little mewls and growls shared between them as Jack sinks further and further into the clutches of their mutual scent. Jack has never been aware of his own musk before, but now, as it blends with Rhys’ to create something wholly unique and  _visceral_  he feels an almost unbearable warm spreading from his belly out to his fingertips, his tongue, his cock as all of them beg to press against the omega pinned beneath him.

One hand clumsily tears off his belt and shoves his pants down to his knees before it returns to groping his lover. Rhys’ hands claw through Jack’s hair, the omega’s mouth hungry as he consumes the alpha, only breaking for hoarse breathes as he looks up at Jack. His face is flushed pink and his eyes are prickled with aroused tears as he strokes one hand down Jack’s neck, pressing his palm firmly against the nape.

“D-Do it…” Rhys rasps, “go…you want it…”

Jack seals his lips back over Rhys’ lips, pressing the omega’s tongue back into his mouth as his hand smoothes over Rhys’ well-fed belly and dips between his legs. He skims his fingers along Rhys’ smooth cock, the back of his hand brushing over the prickly, freshly shaved skin of the omega’s groin. He gives Rhys’ cock a couple of appreciated stroke before sliding his fingers down between the omega’s cheeks. He stops suddenly, mouth pulling away from Rhys’ with a wet  _pop_  as he glances down in confusion.  

“Wha….what’s wrong….?” Rhys growls impatiently, shifting his ass back down against Jack’s faltering hand.

“You’re uh…..you’re wet?”

Rhys raises an eyebrow at him.

“And?”

“And um….well, you’re…you’re a guy…I just didn’t expect.”

“Oh, um. Have you not…? Okay, well omegas of any gender get like this. It’s kind of like…our thing and stuff. Other than heats and carrying pups.” Rhys ends his sentence a little sourly, gazing somewhere beyond Jack’s temple before his eyes flit back to Jack’s.

“That’s not a problem is it?”

“Oh, oh no, not at all…” Jack rubs his fingers against Rhys’ entrance, loving the way Rhys’ face flickers with arousal as he starts to press inside.

_Problem_. As if. There’s nothing that Jack didn’t like about this—Rhys feels so warm, so inviting as he clenches around Jack’s probing digits. If this is how the omega feels around his  _fingers_ , then Jack can hardly wait to wet his cock inside of Rhys’ tight ass.

The omega humps furiously against his hands, nearly moving the entire mattress with his desperation. Jack swallows moan after moan as he finger-fucks the omega until Rhys finally breaks away from Jack’s lips, his own wet with shared saliva as he nearly pulls Jack’s hair out of its roots.

“Take me, take me take me  _please_ , take me—“ Rhys practically cries with need, hips rocking violently. “I need a  _real_  alpha, please, please, fill me up, take me,  _please_ —“

Jack practically rips his fingers out of Rhys, and the omega snarls at the absence, ass shoving in the direction of Jack’s cock as the alpha fumbles trying to wedge the head inside of Rhys’ wet hole. Jack swears, coherent thought escaping him as he finally manages to line himself up and push forward.

Rhys keens as Jack thrusts in, not waiting for a moment as he sinks all the way up to the balls, regretting his roughness for only a brief moment before Rhys is sobbing in pleasure, his arms and legs wrapping tight around the alpha’s bulk. Jack wastes little time after the moment’s hesitation, pounding into Rhys at a rapid, rough pace that sends the headboard banging against the anemic yellow wall.

“Jack—Jack, rougher,  _harder!_ ” Rhys  shouts, bare and howling and it trips something inside of Jack. He seizes the omega by the hips, stopping his thrusts for only a scant moment as he hoists Rhys up against him and shoves the omega back down. His body twists, chest pressing into the mattress as Jack pins him down and fucks into him like a feral dog, cock chafing against the omega’s hole almost as fast as Rhys can ooze slick. The omega wails in pleasure, belly arching towards the bed as Jack thrusts as fast as he can into Rhys, animal grunts hissing from the alpha’s lips as he holds Rhys down by the wrist. He can feel a tight pinch in his gums, and only when he pricks his lower lip does he understand, albeit distantly, that his canines are lengthening. He can see the same happen to Rhys, his bright white eyeteeth now fanged and needle-sharp.

He barely has time to dwell on it before Rhys is roughly turning himself over, sitting up and pushing Jack over to again change their position. The pale yellow of the walls blurs as Jack’s back hits the bed and a heavy weight slams down on his hips.

They fight each other in bed, constantly shoving and grasping and pushing and rolling about. The sheets and blankets and lacy pillows are thrown to the floor as they fuck. Jack feels practically crazed, Rhys’ scent burning like cigar smoke in his nose as he shoves his cock into Rhys over and over again. He’s so lost that it takes him a moment to notice the tightening in his cock, pressure building up in his shaft as well as in the pit of his stomach as he realizes he’s on the verge of coming.

And not just coming.

He’s about to  _knot_  the omega.

Only the richest, most well-bred alphas on Helios ever  _dreamed_  of knotting there own omega, and here Jack was, about to fill up Tassiter’s omega with his own come, leave Rhys indelibly marked in scent and seed.

Rhys is sobbing with need, again pinned on his back beneath Jack as the alpha ruts into him. His cheeks are red with blush and shed tears, hair a mess against the bare mattress as Jack holds his wrist down above his head. Jack thrusts his growing knot inside of Rhys’ slick hole until he can’t force it back out any longer, his hips moving mindlessly as his groin clenches and he finally comes.

Jack’s arms shake like jelly, unable to keep himself up anymore as he sinks to his elbows. His head falls forward as he gasps, trying to catch his breath as his swollen cock throbs in pleasure so searing he can’t even think. He closes his eyes and tries to stop his pounding heart before it beats out of control and jumps up his throat to spew blood all over Rhys’ body.

His head comes to rest lightly against Rhys’ rising and falling chest, absently listening to the pounding of the omega’s own heart as he slowly reigns in his breaths.

Silence moves between them, broken only by the slight shift of skin against sheets and their mingled breathing. Jack’s eyelids flutter against his flurry vision, unconsciously bringing it back into clarity as he finally levers himself back up to look down at Rhys’ body.

Jack balks at the sheer amount of come he’d managed to pump inside of Rhys, already far beyond anything he’d produced while just jerking it off in his own place. His balls twitch in the memory as he smooths a hand over Rhys’ bloated stomach, the sight triggering one more in the long strand of deeply-buried instincts he’s unearthed in the past ten minutes alone.

“ _Jaaaack_ ….”

Rhys breathes like it’s the first time he’s done it properly in ages, taking in big, grateful gulps of air as he simmers in the afterglow. Jack looks up to see that Rhys eyes are alight, sparkling in absolutely pleasure, his cheeks flushed bright pink and his lips blushing and bitten. He looks back at Jack, and the alpha feels something lock into place deep inside of the most primal centers of his brain, something that had been missing for so long that Jack hadn’t even been aware it was gone.

Now that he has it, though, it’s like a switch has flipped on and he never wants it turned off, so he grasps Rhys by the upper arms and pins him to the bed with a hungry kiss. Rhys moans at the tingle of fire passed between their lips, body arching up and begging for more even as Jack’s still firmly knotted inside of him.

By the time their shared kisses fade into idle nuzzling, Jack’s instinct has soothed into a steady warmth rather than a burning fire, Rhys’ scent settled over him like a balm rather than an overpowering choke. He still has so many questions, now, but Rhys is  _purring_. Like, actually purring. Jack rests his head against The omega’s chest, feeling the vibration of his purrs against his cheek.  

Honestly, Jack wanted little more than to just take a nap right here on top of Rhys, comfortable and locked inside of the warm omega.

But reality came creeping back as the heat in Jack’s body faded away, the air conditioner kicking in to wave a chill, waking breeze over his back. The alpha groaned, kissing over Rhys’ heartbeat as he lifted his head to look up at the omega. Rhys was on the verge of dozing, eyelids fluttering. Jack looked up beyond him to the headboard, surprised to see several long claw marks in the carved dark wood. Cripes. When had  _that_ happened?”

“Isn’t he going to notice that?” Jack asks, tilting his temple in the direction of the wrecked wood. Rhys tilts his chin back to look up and behind him.

“I’ll tell him I clawed it up while masturbating to the thought of him. Even someone as cold and flaccid as him can’t resist an ego boost.” Rhys dismisses, tilting his head back down to nuzzle against Jack’s hair. The alpha chuffs, leaning up into the treatment before pulling away with an annoyed sigh.

“You’re making it real hard to think about leaving.” Rhys frowns, fingers coming up to reluctantly comb Jack’s hair back into place.

“Guess it’s too much to hope someone just killed him at the gala,” Rhys sniffs, pulling Jack in for one last kiss before pushing them apart, “go on….you’re right, you should go…”

Leaving the bed full of pleasured omega hormones and warmth and that slender, leggy body is one of the hardest things that Jack has ever had to do, and as he pulls himself to his feet he feels like cold lead weights have grown in his stomach, dragging the light and happy feelings prickling through his body down through his guts. The alpha swallows, stuffing himself back into his pants and trying to force down all the swirling mess of feelings brewing inside of him, but just as he goes to make his escape out into the cold veins of Helios Rhys interrupts him one last time.

“Hey. Jack, hold on.” The alpha turns around. Rhys is sitting up on the bed, eyes still wide and reddened in the aftermath of their sex. He clutches the sheets to his chest, throat bobbing as he swallows.

“Just…don’t forget about me.”


End file.
